Academy Test: Tou Hirahana Itsusu
Where~ Yonshigakure Village Particapints~ Isabella, Hirahana OOC Rules~ IzzyDaPada: Sooooooo. In Yonshi we have a no tolerance zone. Meaning, no Meta-Gaming, God-Moding, and Auto-Hitting and no OP's. (Over Powering) Can you tell me what each mean? Carmalitalasdita: Meta-gaming is when you know something your character doesn't. like someones weakness or what your character wouldn't know. OP is when you OverPowered. Like you cant die, your not taking hits. Auto-Hitting, is not giving your attacker/attackee the chance to dodge and react to what your doing. God-Moding i think is when you dont show damage i think >~< IzzyDaPada: You are correct in most of them. But OP basically is we don't want you to go out and have all these crazy powers. And you are god and are undefeatable or unmatched. God Moding is basically evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. OP is having all these crazy powers. Like if you have the Yonshi Scythe when your an academy student, when you would normally get it at jounin. IzzyDaPada: So Into the rules. Rule number one: If a spar is commenced, a Jounin must be present to judge. This is to ensure safety of all the members of Yonshi, and also not have any unnecessary deaths or injuries. Carmalitalasdita: For both spar-ers right? IzzyDaPada: Mhm. You MUST have someone witness. As so it doesn't create conflict and you have more eyes to point out something if you missed it. Carmalitalasdita: Alright. IzzyDaPada: Rule number two: Your character only exists in NinRP, and Yonshigakure. There is no taking this character to other villages, and roleplaying with others. You are free to have multiple RPCs, but this one specifically will only be here. So anything you do outside of the village will wind up being void, and anything someone whom is not apart of NinRP does to that character, is also void. If unsure if they exist in NinRP, ask for a Wiki page. Carmalitalasdita: Alright. IzzyDaPada: Rule Number three: Zero tolerence for abuse and discrimination. Plain and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships, and maybe even rivalry. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one’s character for the simple reason you don’t like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determined by a group of Jounin, and the Kage. Carmalitalasdita: Alright. IzzyDaPada: No Rule Number four: o Solo Roleplaying. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you. Carmalitalasdita: I don't even know how thats possible, but okay ^^ IzzyDaPada: Rule Number five: When it comes to rping. Be sure to always preform hand seals when using techniques. The only time this is subject to is having a higher databook score in Hand Seals only. Carmalitalasdita: Alright. IzzyDaPada: Rule Number six: Your chakra amount is determined by your stamina score. Take for example someone who has a 2 in their samina would be able to perform (estimated before passing out) 30 D Rank jutsu, 15 C Rank Jutsu, 6 B Rank Jutsu.s But this will come at a limit at how many of WHAT rank you use. As well. Your not a bunny either. Your not gunna be energizing all over the place and you will be tired. after performing x amount of jutsus. Also I would like to mention that when you are rping and you travel x amount of distance, and over a mountian. You will be exhuasted. And sweaty. Carmalitalasdita: Mhmm of course. Academy Test of Tou Hirahana Itsusu begins IzzyDaPada: -Awaiting in the field for the academy student she was to give the test too. She looked over the papers she brought with her.- *Tou.....Hirahana Itsusu...* -She read over the name to herself a few times..then looked at the picture.- "Cousin...?" -She couldn't make a judge yet on who she was. She was afraid that this Tou, was the only one in her family that accepted her. But, before jumping to conclusions she waited. Pushing her faded blue hair out of her face she would clear her throat. She sent the academy student a message of where to meet her, outside the village in the feild near the large tree. She shifted through the papers while waiting for her to appear.- Carmalitalasdita: She received the message and headed out. She walked slowly and steady. She slowly approached the area it told her to go to. She scanned the area with her bright blue eyes before the set on the only person she truly opened up to. Her eyes lit up and so did the pep in her step as she trotted over faster. "Isa..." Her voice was tiny and barely audible, like a squeak. She kept repeating it. "Isa..." "Isaaa..." Each time getting a little bit louder then the last time. IzzyDaPada: -Lifting her head up from her paper when she heard her name being called.- *That..squeaky.. voice* -She would scan the area around her until she spotted Hira. Putting the paper away she didn't need to know, quickly leaving her place, she jogged over to her cousin and picked her up and twirlled her around. She didn't care, she was just happy to see her cousin.- "How are you Hira." -Setting her down. Isa would looked over her cousin and smiled warmly.- "You look so grown up. Are you ready for today? I'm going to give you your academy test. I hope you came prepared." Carmalitalasdita: "I hope I'm ready..." She rubbed her cheeks. "Im glad your giving me the test Isa.." She smiled warmly back to her cousin. She hasn't seen her in years, it warms her heart to be on the track to where Isa is now. All she wants it to be like her Isa. IzzyDaPada: -She would offer her cousin a reasuring smile.- "I'm glad I can be the one to give you this test. Lets get this underway." -Stepping back, and into her professional role as the instructer. Reaching into her back, she took out a Kunai and a senbon and showed them to her cousin for a visual aid.- "So, Hira, do you use a kunai and senbon?" -Extending both the ninja tools out towards Hira, to see what she would do and how she would explain with with the visual aid.- Carmalitalasdita: She looked over both of the tools. The Kunai, a throwing knife, very fast, and can be thrown very quickly and stealthly. But the Senbon, throwing needles, very presise but small, but very deadly if hit in the right spot. She looks both of them over really hard. She lays her hand over the Senbon. "I like using the Senbon more..." She giggles slightly. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head she would offer the senbon first.- "Tell me how you would use the senbon." Carmalitalasdita: She took the small needle with some confidence. She placed the needle in between her knuckles as she made a slight fist. "You hold them like this. And you aim for the vital spots of the neck." She looks at her hand and smiles slightly. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head a bit.- "As you are right on the holding them and aiming for vital spots on the neck. Mainly key points of it is. You can cause death with the senbon, deaden limbs or cause your victium to fall unconcious." -Smeiling she would now offer the Kunai to her, extending her open hand to taket he senbon back.- "Now with the Kunai, tell me how you would use it." Carmalitalasdita: She places the Senbon back in her open palm, she slowly takes the Kunai by the handle. "Kunai are a little more easly spotted when throwing. It a quick counter to use." She grabbed it by the handle. She raised her arm at her elbow, pointing the blade point behind her shoulder. She brought her arm down at a pivot as pretending to throw it. "Like this, or..." She brought it to her left side, and pretend threw it at an angle. "Like that..." IzzyDaPada: -Putting the senbon in its holster that was nesslted into her pouch on her back, she watched and nodded her head a bit watching Hira go through how to use the kunai.- "Good Good." -Reaching into her packs again. She withdrew a smoke and flash bomb.- "Now with these, one is a smoke bomb and one is a flash bomb. What is their range of effectivness?" Carmalitalasdita: She grabbed the smoke bomb first. She rolled it around in her hand. "The smoke bomb can be used for simple cover. It can be used to escape or find a better attacking position. It covers you and the surrounding area with smoke. It doesnt have to be smoke though. They can have poisionus gas to attack your enemies." She offered it back to her loving cousin. IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head and smile. Then reached out and took the smoke bomb from her cousin and the kunai to place back into her pouch and closed it up.- "Alright onto the more exciting portion of the test." -Walking up to the tree She would turn on her heel and look to her cousin.- "With the right amount of chara, and good chakra control. Climb this tree about half way up, then walk back down." Carmalitalasdita: She smiled slightly and gets a little closer to the tree. She closes her eyes and clasps her hands together with her pointer finger and middle finger pointed up. She breathes light, consentrating her chakra on the bottoms of her feet. Connecting them to the tree. She glances up from her trance and places her right foot on the tree, then the left slowly. As she slowly starts walking up the tree. She frowns slighty then resumes the handsign, and tries again, she places her right foot then her left and slowly starts walking up the tree. When she gets half way she turns around and walks back down the truck of the tree. IzzyDaPada: -Watching her walk up, she nodded her head. Then nodded her head towards the river that flowed past neared the tree. Walking over to it, she turned to Hira and looked to her and smiled.- "Same as the Tree walking technique. With the right amount of chakra, good chakra control. Walk half way out on the water. Then walk back." Carmalitalasdita: She preformed the same thing again. Consentrated her chakra to her feet, and connected them to the water. She breathed slowly trying to control it, to use the right ammount. She water walked all the time. She loves it, its fun to her. She ran out onto the water instead of walking, she ran in some circles and jumped and played, splashing some of it around and ran back to her cousin, panting and smiling big. She giggles slightly and rubbed her cheeks. IzzyDaPada: -Watching her cousin run out on the water and seemingly play on the water, she couldn't help but smile. But she had to remain in a perfessional mannor. As she walked away from the banks of the river. Walking back to where they were before, Isa turned on her heels and turned towards her cousn. Clapping her hands to get her attention. What she didn't know was, she laced her hands with chakra, and when she clapped her hands to grab her attention, she put her cousin under a genjutsu. Turning the skype a blood red, the grass a bright blue, buildings and trees turned while and blury, while the water stayed the same. Lacing herself and and her voice into the genjutsu it would seem that she was still the same.- "What can you tell me about genjutsus..and how do you get out of them?" Carmalitalasdita: "A genjutsu is an illusion jutsu. It alters the flow of chakra and can cause serious mental damage to the foe. You can escape a genjustu by inflicting pain, either by an enemy, or even sometimes yourself." She said this as she was walking off of the water and onto the blue grass. IzzyDaPada: -Watching her cousin she would keep her eyes on her.- "Normally we wouldn't want you to harm yourself within a genjutsu unless it was a last resort. Normally what you can do is. You can stop the flow of your chakra, then once you have done that, you would apply an even stronger power to distrupt the flower of the caster's chakra. Or if you were on a team and you had an uneffected teammate, you would want that teammate to make bodly contact and have them use their chakra to disrupt the caster's flower of chakra." Carmalitalasdita: She looks at Isa and smiles slightly. "Alright." She takes a look around at the power of the genjutsu. She couldnt beleive that her Isa would know this, she couldnt believe what she learned throughout the years she was seperated from her. IzzyDaPada: -Offering her cousin a smile.- "Now with knowing that. Focus yourself and try to stop the flow of your chakra. Then apply a greater amount of chakra to stop the genjutsu." Carmalitalasdita: She closed her eyes and put up the handsign Tora. She controlled her breathing which slowed drastically, she needed her full consentration. She toke a deep breath as she stopped her chakra flow. Keeping the handsign up she all of a sudden opened her eyes, her eyes burning a bright blue. As she emitts her full ammount of chakra for a second. IzzyDaPada: -When she would open her eyes, the genjutsu would be gone. Smiling, they were getting into the final part of the test. The part she enjoyed.- "Now, we are going to do the Transformation. Play close attention to detail. With that, transformation into me." -Being sixteen, she was about 5'7 a good foot and a half taller then Hira. Her hazel eyes would be locked onto her cousin to see what she would do. Pushing a strand of her faded blue hair out of her face.- Carmalitalasdita: She smiles to her cousin, then closed her eyes tight. She made the handsigns, Inu, I, Hitsuji. She muttered quietly under her breath. "Transform..." A puff of smoke and and her image as changed, she was only about a foot taller then she was, and her hair grown longer and to a slightly faded blue color. She mimiked the clothes she was wearing down to her boots. When transformation was complete. She then smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face revealing her bright blue eyes. IzzyDaPada: -Looking herself over she would smile.- "Good Good." -Admireing the transformation she would note she needed to fix her hair differentlt. Focusing back on the test she would continue.- "Now conceal it." -While she waited for her to conseal it. She would think of the right question. When it came to her she looked to her cousin and smiled.- "So, what is the difference between a shadow clone and clone technique?" Carmalitalasdita: After she consealed the transformation. She looked at her cousin and smiled. "Thats an easy one, a shadow clone is a fake, illusion. It doesnt kick up dirt or flatten grass. It doesnt do any damage and when it comes in contact with a person or object it dissapears. But a real clone is tangable and can do damage." IzzyDaPada: -She would shake her head a bit.- "The clone technique is the fake clone, the illusion. Where it doesn't have a shadow, or distrube its envriroment, and unadble to do damage or come into contact with an enemy or object." Carmalitalasdita: "Oh, darn. I had them backwards..." She looked at the ground, and scuffed her shoes in the dirt. Then looked up and rubbed her cheeks. "Im sorry Isa...." -She would offer her cousin a smile.- "It's alright Hira. Now that we have that. Perform the clone technique for me please." Carmalitalasdita: She coughed slightly then closed her eyes and concentrated. She made the handseals: Hitsuji, Mi, Tora. Then two puffs of smoke, one to her right and the other to her left. The one on the right was a nice looking clone, everything preportionate down to every single detail, they looked like the exact same person. The hair was the same jet black, their skin could have blended together perfectly, their eyes both a soul hauntering blue. But the clone on the left wasnt anything like the other, the hair was cut shorter and the eyes were pupil-less, it was a couple inches shorter and was a pale white. The pupil-less eyes seem to gaze into nothing-ness. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head, Isa would back up a few feet from her cousin.- "Now conceal it. We will go over the Body replacment. Though..as I love you, my dear cousin..I like the idea of learning on the job.." -As she reached into her pouch for one of her kunai, the object of this was. To throw the kunai and have her perform the Body replacement before the kunai hits her, keeps the kids on their toes. Taking a stance and lacing her thumb through the hilt of the kunai she took aim, drawing her arm back then bringing it infront of her and letting go with a flick of her wrist. A good burst of speed put forth with it from her extensive training with her chained-kunai and her chainced sickle and created an arm that was built with speed. The now released kunai was aiming at Hira's left shoulder, if she performed the body replacement, the kunai would hit whatever object was placed for substition of her body. But if the kunai did it her, it would only go into her shoulder.- Carmalitalasdita: She gasped slightly as she quickly performed the handseals: Hitsuji, I, Ushi, Inu, Mi. And with a puff of smoke, the kunai dug into the log of a tree trunk. Another puff of smoke was behind her cousin, and as quick as it happened she jumped onto her cousins back and giggled. "I love that one, I love going fast!" She was shaking from excitement and giggling. IzzyDaPada: -She would hear the satisfying thunk of the kunai sinking into the tree. Always a sound she liked. Feeling herself shift forward she would turn her head to spot her cousin now on her back as she smiled bringing her arms behind her and latching onto Hira.- "That was really good. Well your test is now over. congractulations for surviving." -She would tease her cousin giggling.- Carmalitalasdita: She laughed along with her loving cousin. "Thanks Isa... I had fun." She smiled big, she really missed having Isa around, being able to smile this big. It doesnt happen often. "So now what Isa?" She asked giggling slightly. IzzyDaPada: "Well here on out. You are considered a genin in among Yonshigakure. You will train as hard as I did, and become a strong kunoichi. But don't you go and fall in love with any boys just yet." -Standing up and putting her on the ground she would look at her cousin and brush her hair a bit.- "But congratulations on passing. As you will be able to take care of yourself, I will look after you, if something is to come up, my apartment is in the village." Carmalitalasdita: She squealed slightly with excitement. She swung her arms around Isa's neck. "Thank you Isa..." She said quietly back in her normal tone of voice, very quiet and "not there." She cleared her throat with a little cough raising her fist to her mouth. "So whats next on the ugenda?" She said quietly. IzzyDaPada: -She would let out a laugh, as she felt her cousin latched onto her neck as she would hug her cousin back and smile.- "Your most welcome dear." -watching her she would smile.- "Well with that. Next on the agenda. You little missy, get to wonder around the village and meet all your commrades. And then, get asigned to your new team. But for now. I have paperwork waiting for me at my apartment I need to get to. So you go and enjoy while I get back to my paper work." -Giving her cousin a gentle nudge towards the fun that awaited her Isa would smile. Some how having family within the vilalge now, seemed so sureal. Daunting the idea of paper work..Paperwork? Who does paperwork? Oh thats right..those who have jobs around Yonshi..right right...Off to do paperwork..Giving her cousin a quick kiss on the top of her head. Isa set off towards her apartment to get started on that paperwork that seemed to continue to pile up on her desk.-